


Holiday Decorations

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone’s decorated the morgue for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingsmartass/gifts).



> The seventeenth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Today’s 221B is titled with the prompt, which was given by cnsltngsmrtars, who also requested Johnlock. You’re welcome to read that in if you like, but it’s not intended.

Tinsel garland adorned the walls, draping down in graceful loops of red and green, secured at the points with large ribbon bows. Sprigs of holly were tucked into the framed posters of decomposition rates. The counters, normally clear of debris, now sported various holiday brick-a-brack: plush Santas, ceramic reindeer, and a Nativity that seemed to be made of wicker. 

But the part that stopped John Watson in his tracks were the white fairy lights looped round and round the autopsy tables. Some twinkled, some blinked. And then there was one set that burned steadily under the sheet that still covered a corpse, giving it the appearance of an irregularly-shaped UFO.

Sherlock, of course, noticed none of it. John couldn’t help but notice it all.

“I decorated for the holidays,” said Molly, a bit shyly.

John nodded, speechless for a moment. But Molly had an expectant look, and certainly she wasn’t going to hear it from Sherlock. “It’s… lovely.”

Molly beamed.


End file.
